The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spiraea, botanically known as Spiraea×vanhouttei ‘Levgold’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Levgold’. ‘Levgold’ is a new variety of bridal-wreath spirea for landscape use.
The inventor discovered ‘Levgold’ as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Spiraea×vanhouttei in June 1997 in a row of field grown plants in a nursery in Les Cedres, Quebec, Canada. ‘Levgold’ was selected as unique for the golden coloration of its foliage combined with cold hardiness.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor using softwood stem cuttings in 1997 in Les Cèdres, Quebec, Canada. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined both by stem cuttings and tissue culture to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.